


SUPERNATURAL TAKE BEACON HILLS

by Lunarlux



Series: Lets not!fic this shit [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CRACK CRACK, DEAN IS SHERIFF STILINSKI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski is acutally Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUPERNATURAL TAKE BEACON HILLS

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT SOMEONE TO WRITE THIS FOR ME PLS OMG PLS. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUPERNATURAL/TEEN WOLF CROSSOVER FIC'S YOU LIKE, PLEASE LINK ME TO THEM. THANK YOU.

Okay so the Sheriff is actually Dean Winchester. CUz I think Dean would totally become a small town’s sheriff. Dean changes his last name to Stilinski cuz u kno how he’s wanted by ppl. He has Stiles before he marries stiles’s mother. BECAUSE HE WAS PREGENANT WITH STILES CUZ OF CAS. Oh yeah I went there.  
And when he finds out he got a bun in the oven, he’s like to Cas IM PREGNANT WHAT  
And Cas is like Yes  
And dean is like Y didn’t u tell me u could knock me up  
And Cas is like I didn’t knock up anything  
Dean’s like I mean get me pregnant  
THEN   
Cas has to go to help angels n stuff and he leaves Dean with promise he will be back. So after Dean has Stiles and then is like my life is no life to raise a baby. SO HE MOVES TO BEACON HILLS.  
He knows there are the Hales, werewolves. BUT HE KNOWS THEY ARE NOT GOING TO KILL ANYBODY. Also Argents and he wants to laugh in their face cuz they think they are real hunters and they’ve been through hell but no they haven’t cuz Dean has been there and it wasn’t that great. Actually it was the worst thing ever and he doesn’t want to go back.   
So he meets Mama Stilinski and shes like a witch or something and they fall in love. BUT DEAN WILL ALWAYS HAVE HEARTS FOR CAS. But Cas hasn’t returned from heaven so, you snooze you lose.  
When THE HALES BURN TO DEATH dean is like damn that sucks, but you know he has to deal with his son that acts like a small dog on crack.  
Sometimes Sam visits with news about Gabriel and Cas and says the war is nowhere near being over. Bobby comes too.  
THEN MAMA STILINSKI DIES. OH GOD DAMMIT.  
THEN DEAN IS ALL SAD. He’s like Cas y would u do this to mehhhh. Y does everything I love die. CRIES  
Then he gets somewhat better.  
THEN JUMP TO SIX YEARS LATER. Laura is dead. Dean is like ik this has supernatural written all over it, but I don’t feel like it. Sometimes he has to go help Sam and Bobby but he isn’t really a hunter anymore. He hears in the great grapevine of mass murdering hunters that the argents are coming to town so he’s like whatever.   
Stiles keeps getting mixed up in all that shit, and Dean knows Scott’s a werewolf, and then like Lydia was attacked but she’s immune.   
He lets Stiles lie to him because he knows Stiles has to find a way to control his magic. BUT HE RLLY WANTS A HAMBURGER BECAUSE STILES WONT LET HIM. Kate argent is found dead and she turns out to be the arsonist to the hale fire. Dean’s like whatever still argent’s problem.  
GERARD ARGENT COMES TO TOWN. Dean’s like bitch please this old man got nothing on me.  
Then Isaac, Erica and Boyd get turned. Then a kanima happens and people are dying and sam is like u need help? He’s like naw man it’s the argent’s problem. THEN HE LOSES HIS JOB. HE’S SO PISSED OFF, but he doesn’t rlly care so he’s like argent’s problem. Oh yeah victora argents dead too. And he’s like whatever that bitch was creepy as fuck.  
THEN MATT HITS HIM ON THE HEAD ‘KNOCKING’ HIM OUT, but he’s secretly listening.   
HE gets his job back, YAY. He knows stiles is still lying to him but it hurts less.  
THEN CAS APPEARS. DEAN AND HIM HAVE A BIG ASS MOTHERFUCKING FIGHT.  
DEAN IS LIKE, U ASSBUTT I LOVED U AND U LEFT ME.  
CAS IS LIKE I KNOW, DEAN I’M SORRY  
THEN by the end of the night they bang. Good this Stiles is at ‘Scotts’ house.  
Cas is like I’m falling for you  
Dean is like awww  
Cas is like no, I’m literally going to be a fallen angel  
Then Cas leaves and he promises he’ll be back (Five points to Gryffindor if you said that in the terminator voice)  
THEN ALPHA PACK DUN DUN DUN  
AND THEY HAVE A DEMON WITH THEM DUN DUN DUN  
SO THEN DEAN STRUTS IN IN THE HALE HOUSE WITH CAS BY HIS RIGHT SIDE AND SAM ON HIS LEFT AND HE’S LIKE WHAT R U DOING?  
THEN STILES IS LIKE WHO THE GUY IN THE TRENCH COAT, OH HI DAD THIS ISN’T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE.  
Dean is like calm down I’m all about the supernatural  
Stiles + pack: WHATTTTT. Y didn’t you help us then?  
Dean is all like, *SIGH* I didn’t really feel like it.  
Then he’s introduces Sam and Cas and is like this is you other father Stiles cuz mpreg is a thing with angels of da lord.   
EVERYONE THINKS DEAN IS BULLSHITTING AND DOESN’T LET THEM DO ANYTHING. UNTIL THE BIGG ASS FIGHT.  
The alphas come over and Derek is like rawr.  
Stiles does his magic and the rest do their thing  
THEY ALLMOST DIE.  
Then dean and Cas show up cuz sam is like demon in NY gotta catch em all.  
Dean is like what’s going on here. While Cas is pouring the salt and preparing for extracting the demon. THEY DO THAT. THEN THE ALPHAS ARE LIKE WHOA WHO THE FUCK DO U THINK U ARE RUNNING ROUND LEAVING SCARS.   
DEAN IS LIKE WELL CAS IS AN ANGEL OF DA LORD  
ALPHAS: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
DEAN’s like “I’M DEAN WINCHESTER BITCH”  
And one of the alpha’s know of the Winchester legacy and he tells it and the pack and the alpha pack’s mouths are dropping and everyone’s like whoa this bitch is serious.  
SO the alpha’s leave, Dean and Cas are together, Dean threatens Derek to cut off his balls if he hurts stiles, because sterek  
THEY ALL LIVE OKAY EVER AFTER.


End file.
